John Quinn
John Quinn was a Starkwood hired professional soldier acting as an assassin in Washington, D.C. during Redemption and Day 7, working exclusively for executives Jonas Hodges and Greg Seaton. Quinn was an extremely experienced, skilled, and loyal operative. Before Redemption :View John Quinn's profile at John Quinn. Quinn's date of birth was 4/8/1968. He received extensive training and became an expert sniper and close-quarters fighter. After a tour in Liberia he was hired by Starkwood. Sometime before Day 7, on Starkwood's behalf, Quinn disguised himself as a police officer and orchestrated the murder of a whistle-blower within the company who attempted to uncover their international conspiracy. The murder was staged as a car accident. The victim had been looking to report to Blaine Mayer, who failed to build a substantial case with the whistle-blower deceased. Redemption On orders from Edward Vossler, Quinn and his partner Halcott infiltrated the private apartment of Chris Whitley, an employee of Mr. Nichols. They were sent to retrieve all the evidence of Nichols' money laundering through Abu Dhabi and Eritrea, which Whitley had stolen to report to the authorities. Halcott and Quinn remained hidden in the apartment until Whitley moved away from his computer. When Chris returned, Halcott was seated, viewing the files, with a pistol nearby. Whitley became frightened as Halcott repeatedly asked if any more evidence could be found. Quinn then came out from hiding, and the two forcibly restrained Whitley and administered drugs as they interrogated him. Halcott and Quinn were satisfied that they retrieved all of the evidence. But Hodges told Vossler to have Whitley killed, just to be certain, so the two murdered him. During the inaugural speech of President Allison Taylor, Halcott and Quinn buried Whitley's corpse in cement. Day 7 Quinn was ordered by Greg Seaton, on behalf of Jonas Hodges, to assassinate Ryan Burnett in his DC hospital room to prevent him from possibly revealing Starkwood's role in supporting Benjamin Juma and the Taylor administration conspiracy. He infiltrated the hospital under the guise of an orderly, and killed an elderly patient in order to distract the nurses at the computer station. He then downloaded the schematics of the building from the computer and found Burnett's room through an air-duct. Using a tiny valve that released a paralytic, Quinn paralyzed both Burnett and Jack Bauer long enough for Quinn to carry out his assassination, frame Bauer for Burnett's murder, and disappear. He confirmed the death with Seaton. During the call, Quinn, Seaton and Hodges were worried by Bauer escaping the hospital and how he could pose them problems. Less than an hour later, shortly after 9:40pm, Quinn appeared outside the residence of Senator Blaine Mayer, armed with a suppressed UMP40 submachine gun. He gunned down Mayer after he opened the door in order to stop his investigation into Starkwood's conspiracy, then chased Jack through the terrace doors. He pursued him over brush, a fence and down a hill, but Quinn took cover from a pair of patrol cars, giving Jack enough time to widen the gap. Quinn followed him into a construction site and entered a trailer in search of Jack. Quinn couldn't see him but unloaded his UMP40 inside the trailer. He then heard a grumbling outside and the entire trailer was flipped over by Jack, using a back-hoe. As Quinn busted a window and climbed out, he was attacked and had his weapon knocked away. Both men launched a series of punches and blocks at each other, when Quinn jumped off the trailer and went for his gun on the ground. Jack pursued him, landing on the roof of Quinn's car and jumping onto him. kills Quinn.]] Quinn knocked Jack to the ground and again went for his gun. Jack desperately grabbed a screwdriver from beside him and hurled it straight into Quinn's sternum. He then took hold of a 2x4 and smacked him across the face, with Quinn flipping upside down and landing on the handle of the screwdriver, impaling him. Jack urged Quinn to tell him when the weapons were coming into the states. Bleeding from the mouth, Quinn told Bauer that were already inside Washington as he succumbed to his injuries. Bauer checked Quinn's phone and discovered a text from Stokes giving Quinn the address to the Port of Alexandria; Quinn was originally intended to be part of Stokes' team that was picking up the weapons from the port, and Stokes was delayed while waiting for Quinn in the following hour. Memorable quotes * John Quinn: Do we look like fools to you, huh? * Chris Whitley: No. * John Quinn: (strikes him with newspaper) Do we? * Chris Whitley: No! * John Quinn: (strikes him again) Do we?! * Chris Whitley: No! * John Quinn: Then don't talk to us like we are. Sit down. (Redemption) * Jack Bauer: You're dying. Just tell me where the weapons are coming in. When are they getting here? * John Quinn: (last words) They're already here. ("Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm") Background information and notes * As was acknowledged in the Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm commentary, it is somewhat peculiar that Jack's thrown screwdriver was able to pierce Quinn's bulletproof vest. * The photo of him posing as a police officer at the car crash scene of Senator Blaine Mayer's informant at Starkwood was actually a reuse of a photo from Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm (the Kalil Hasan crash scene), with one of the CHP officers' face being photoshopped and replaced with Sebastian Roché's face. * In his final scene, his last words to Jack are "they're already here". However, in the Previously on 24 segment in the following episode, he is heard saying "you're too late; they're already here". Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Redemption antagonists Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Starkwood conspirators Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters